


мини

by Spicebox



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1691426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicebox/pseuds/Spicebox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>по мотивам заявки на кинк "Дино/Хибари, альтернативная реальность, в которой крупных мафиозных семей не существует и элементники являются преимущественно одиночками, охотящимися за артефактами по всему свету. Давнее соперничество этих двоих увенчивается открытой стычкой. Для обоих — секс с человеком, о котором они знают практически все, кроме внешности."</p>
            </blockquote>





	мини

Мокрый после душа, холодного, но все-таки недостаточно освежающего, в одном полотенце, небрежно обмотанном вокруг бедер, Хибари вытащил из холодильника бутылочку йогурта; не удержавшись, прижал ее к виску – было так жарко, что волосы высыхали мгновенно, – и вдруг услышал телефонный звонок.  
Звонил некто Таракашка Битлби, вопреки своему прозвищу человек пожилой, степенный и предельно неназойливый – настолько, насколько неназойливым может быть букмекер и по совместительству координатор Североамериканской сети. Люди есть люди: даже в перевернутом мире охотников за артефактами, измененных Пламенем, повернутых на собственных уникальности и одиночестве, существовали связи – тонкие и прочные как стальная проволока.  
Связи, необходимые хотя бы для того, чтобы избегать встреч с себе подобными.  
У Битлби был едва уловимый английский акцент, слова он тянул неторопливо, проговаривая их со вкусом, будто ел десерт после сытного обеда.  
Хибари поставил йогурт на стол и подошел к шкафу с одеждой; задумчиво посмотрел внутрь: привычный его костюм в такую жару казался орудием медленного самоубийства.  
– Кстати, – вспомнил Битлби. – Каваллоне тоже нацелился на Алмазные Ножи. Ребята уже вовсю делают ставки.  
Вешалка с рубашкой неприятно скрипнула крючком по перекладине. Спокойнее.  
– Вот как, – ответил Хибари.  
Сиреневая ткань льнула к ладони и казалась такой мягкой, такой податливой, каким наверняка будет горло сукина сына Пони Каваллоне. Хибари сжал пальцы. Он бессмысленно комкал ткань, отдаваясь неприязни и презрению к человеку, которого никогда не видел, но знал как облупленного. Потом тряхнул головой, приходя в себя.   
Жара. Это все жара. Ему достался единственный в этой гостинице номер с кондиционером – со сломанным кондиционером.  
– Поставь на меня пару сотен, – сказал Хибари. – Как обычно, от кого-нибудь левого.  
– Поставлю.  
– Еще претенденты есть?  
Битлби помолчал. Придерживая телефон плечом, Хибари снял с перекладины вешалку с рубашкой, следом вешалку с брюками. Положил их на аккуратно застеленную кровать.  
– Были еще трое, – ответил Битлби. – Но Попрыгунчик и Бабка Панда благоразумно устранились, а этот новичок, Бармаглот… Знаешь, какой-то он совсем дурной. Поздно изменился, года еще не прошло. Боюсь, не выживет парень.  
– Не выживет, – согласно кивнул Хибари. – Или Пони его подставит, или я его убью.  
Битлби покашлял, потом сказал:  
– Попробую дозвониться, отговорить дурака.  
– Давай.  
Хибари нажал отбой. Потом снял полотенце, оделся и пошел есть овсянку с йогуртом.

***  
К Скалистым Горам он подъехал уже на закате. Жара таяла вместе с солнцем, и серое небо казалось плоским и пыльным. Впереди лежал брошенный темный городок: когда аномалия появилась, то зацепила его краем активной зоны.   
Хибари оставил машину на площади и пошел к единственному освещенному зданию, краем глаза замечая разбросанные на обочине дороги, оставленные в панике вещи, целые и сломанные. Пыль закручивалась столбиками, липла к туфлям, перекрашивая их в серый – такой же серый, как мутный кисель активной зоны, прошитый лиловыми искрами ведьминых огней. Дом, в котором горел свет, когда-то был баром или закусочной, а сейчас на его ступеньках, опершись спиной на столб перил и накрыв лицо широкополой шляпой, неподвижно сидел человек.   
Не вздрогнув и, кажется, ничуть не удивившись присутствию постороннего, человек взялся за шляпу; медленно сдвинул ее с лица, но так и не снял, небрежно обозначив жест вежливости.  
– Новенький?  
Хибари смотрел на его запястье, перемотанное в несколько витков толстым кожаным ремнем, на пальцы, сжимавшие тулью, на ковбойский платок, закрывавший шею, на пыльные рыжие сапоги. Этот человек, его непослушные светлые волосы и мягкий средиземноморский загар, его доброжелательный голос – все это сразу не понравилось Хибари. Впрочем, люди в основной своей массе не нравились ему и раньше, задолго до момента трансформации.   
А уж потом – так тем более.  
Хибари любил одиночество и огромные пустые пространства. Он любил искать и изучать новые артефакты; драку с сильным противником, подогретый шочу в холодные вечера, а в теплые полдни – дремать на крыше. Он много чего на самом деле любил, хоть и предпочитал казаться человеком, лишенным слабостей.  
– Новенький, – соврал он. – Приехал попытать счастья.  
– А зовут как? – спросил человек.   
В текучем, хаотичном мире охотников за артефактами никто не знал ни о ком почти ничего. Этот человек мог быть неучтенным претендентом или его артефактом-аватарой, иллюзорной оболочкой или, может, вообще не охотником – просто случайным туристом, наслушавшимся сказок о заброшенном городе. Он мог быть даже Пони Каваллоне – хотя нет, тот наверняка бы уже кинулся за Алмазными Ножами, пытаясь опередить Хибари.   
– Джон Доу, – ответил Хибари.  
Человек растянул губы в ухмылке:   
– Надо же, однофамилец.  
Потеряв интерес, Хибари повернулся к горам, туда, где в сером киселе между холмами плясали ведьмины огни.   
Вгляделся в марево, прищурившись и напоминая себе давно и накрепко заученное:

«Ореол никогда не бывает идеально ровным и неизменно стабильным, он зависит от рельефа поверхности и геопатогенных зон».  
«Максимальный радиус активной зоны «дикого» артефакта не превышает ста метров».   
«Не существует разумных артефактов – только псевдоразумные».

– Не ходи туда, Джон Доу, – сказал ему в спину человек. Хибари молча пожал плечами и шагнул вперед. В этот момент воздух сдвинулся, перемешался, серое марево взметнулось, выталкивая наружу – вещь, существо, морок? Уже мертвый, обглоданный активной зоной до костей – они проглядывали в лохмотьях, чистые и будто покрытые лаком, – невезучий новичок все еще шагал, и все еще тянулся за ним хвост алого пламени, рассыпая искры.  
Хибари проводил его взглядом. Человек на ступеньках что-то воскликнул, поднимаясь на ноги. Неважно; происходящее не волновало Хибари, он достал из кармана ключ-кольца и, не замедляя шаг, начал надевать их на пальцы, чувствуя, как Пламя нетерпеливо и мощно рвется наружу, сгущается в оболочку. Было еще одно правило: «Не существует разумного Пламени – только спятившие охотники».  
Серые волокна едко и влажно облизывали кожу. Хибари активировал коробочку Ежика Ролла, задумавшись над тем, что нужно быть действительно совсем дурным Бармаглотом, чтобы полезть в зону Облака, не обладая нужным атрибутом. Пони Каваллоне знал это; возможно, потому никогда не отказывался от компании зеленых новичков: Небо – универсальная отмычка, но подстраховка никогда не бывает излишней.   
Его напарники никогда не возвращались живыми, чаще всего и хоронить было нечего.  
У него была репутация человека дьявольски удачливого и приносящего беду, все об этом знали, но каждый раз принимали за чистую монету его фальшивые сожаления.  
Каваллоне любили.  
Оболочка, окружившая Хибари, наконец настроилась на излучение и теперь тянулась к центру, задавая направление шагам. Хибари перешагнул через груду костей, обогнул оплавленную вешку, торчащую из земли, потом еще одну, согнутую почти под прямым углом. Лиловые огни опустились к самой земле, то и дело слепо тыкались в оболочку. Он подошел к небольшой пещере, нагнувшись, заглянул внутрь – и выругался.  
Глиняные стены и пол были заляпаны оранжевыми следами Пламени Неба. Чертов Каваллоне. Хибари протянул руку, почти касаясь светящегося пятна: Пламя было еще горячим – и получасу не прошло.  
Узкая квадратная пещера была пуста. Фоновое излучение все еще оставалось сильным, но артефакта здесь больше не было. Хибари опоздал, просчитался.  
Он проиграл.

***  
Исход их столкновений всегда был непредсказуем. Заброшенный амфитеатр в Лименасе, кладбище Колумба в Гаване, подводный город в Шичене, дождевые леса Амазонки; иногда Хибари побеждал, а иногда – проклятое «иногда». Каваллоне, невидимый и не отстающий ни на шаг, вызывал раздражение, казалось, обернешься – а он только что был рядом.  
В жизни Хибари стало слишком много Каваллоне.   
В Пражском зоопарке Хибари встретился с человеком по имени Две Обезьяны, и само место встречи показалось ему насмешкой координатора Восточной Европы, а что до Каваллоне – Две Обезьяны знал не больше, чем Таракашка Битлби, или говорил, что знал. Одна-единственная фотография, снимок со спины, вполоборота, яркий солнечный полдень, спортивная куртка на спинке стула, расслабленная и сильная линия спины, и из-под рукава аляповато-яркой футболки тянется татуировка, охватывая руку до самого запястья. Мустанг, солнце, Пламя, «семья Каваллоне». А вместо лица – засвеченное пятно.  
Неудивительно, никто из них не любил показывать лица, и у многих были для этого возможности.  
– Слышал, ты с ним не раз встречался, – сказал Хибари. – Как выглядит Пони?  
Две Обезьяны вздохнул и перестал гипнотизировать варана. Взгляд у него, невзрачного и словно помятого, был неприятный: звериные желтые глаза с узкими и, казалось, вытянутыми зрачками держали цепко, вызывая желание вырваться, ударить изо всех сил, раздавить, кривясь от омерзения.  
– Лет пятнадцать уже его не видел, – ответил Две Обезьяны. – Когда-то Пони был умилительно серьезной деточкой. Такой, знаешь, домашний мальчик, в очках, с хвостиком и ужасно неуверенный в себе. Все время что-то ронял и спотыкался. Мы все гадали, когда его накроет, а он, видишь, – вырос и сам всех накрыл.  
Хибари перевел взгляд на фото. Нет, ничего общего.  
– И лицо прячет, – ухмыляясь, добавил Две Обезьяны. – Совсем как ты. Нынешняя молодежь ни черта не понимает в искусстве маскировки.  
Внизу, полускрытые зеленью, орангутанги рисовали на земле концентрические круги и символы. Хибари снова посмотрел на координатора, на синие узловатые щупальца, тянущиеся к животным, и, сглотнув вскипевшую злость, спросил:  
– Куда он направился сейчас?

***   
К югу от Ачи Катены находился старый, постройки начала двадцатого века, вокзал, – гулкое, помпезное здание, нелепо торчащее посреди поля. Железнодорожные пути давно заросли травой, только кое-где проглядывала оранжевая ржавчина рельс.   
Двери были распахнуты, Хибари чуть было не опоздал – Каваллоне, смазанная, нечеткая фигура, окруженная сполохами пламени, шел вперед по безупречной линии жизни. Медленно, словно под водой, огибая студенистые силовые поля и мерцающие спирали – Хибари уже знал, что они способны прожечь даже самую прочную оболочку, – Каваллоне двигался к Короне, куску мутного кристалла, лежавшему на лавочке перед билетной кассой.   
Солнечные лучи лились в полукруглое витражное окно и падали на пыльный пол расплавленной леденцовой мозаикой, у потолка под широкими арками металось эхо шагов; Хибари вдруг понял, что стоит и бездумно таращится на Каваллоне, бессмысленно тратит время. Он сделал шаг – след в след, – тогда Каваллоне обернулся, но за оболочкой было не разобрать лица. Приветственно махнул рукой. Хибари ускорил шаг, злость подгоняла его, он больше не хотел Корону – только увести ее из-под носа Каваллоне, а тому оставалось совсем немного, всего несколько метров, десяток шагов. Поворот перед спиралью, силовое поле – теперь Каваллоне шел, будто рисуясь, обходил защиты филигранно впритык, а может, тоже торопился. Хибари достал из кармана зажигалку и, размахнувшись, бросил ее в силовое поле; студень плеснул, раздаваясь вбок, и Каваллоне застыл на месте.  
Теперь подойти к Короне. Взять артефакт перчаткой. Кинуть в сумку.  
Хибари делал это механически, краем глаза наблюдая, как силовое поле чернеет, поглощает Каваллоне, а тот не может даже пошевелиться; потом развернулся и пошел к выходу.  
В конечном итоге он победил.  
У самого выхода что-то его остановило, заставило обернуться – черная ловушка электрически трещала, дрожала, рвалась, а потом Пламя вспыхнуло и рвануло вперед, похожее на выстрел, на хлыст, на ожившую татуировку. Оно ломало колонны, оставляло борозды в камне, переворачивало и разбивало лавки в щепу, и Хибари снова не успевал, оружейная коробочка открывалась слишком медленно, а Пламя Неба уже накатило ревущей оранжевой волной – и вдруг остановилось.  
Дотронулось легко, едва-едва касаясь.   
Ударило в голову чистым, наркотическим желанием.  
Лизнуло кожу под одеждой, игриво и будто пробуя на вкус; Хибари схватился за стену, шагнул назад, чужое Пламя ласкало его бесстыдно и отстраненно, чужие мысли, слова, обстоятельства эхом метались в голове, будто сам он был этим заброшенным серым и скучным зданием. Он вывалился в дверной проем, чуть не споткнулся о ступеньку, удержал равновесие, но не смог сдержать стон. Образы из чужого прошлого выжигали себя на сетчатке глаз; что-то билось в нем, как пуля со смещенным центром тяжести, мир стал осязаемым и весомым, Хибари чувствовал бешенство и жажду, вес артефакта в сумке и ставшие ватными колени, невесомые прикосновения, настойчивые прикосновения, обжигающие прикосновения. Он не знал, кого должен убить, чтобы это прекратилось, а оно все не прекращалось.   
В мыслях Каваллоне Хибари видел себя, фигуру с пустотой вместо лица, обернутую в восхищение и насмешку; тот лишь играл в поединок, не принимая близко к сердцу ни победы, ни поражения, убегая от чего-то пугающего, давно забытого, но так и не зажившего, от перечеркнутой кровью надписи «семья Каваллоне».  
«Алмазные Ножи? – лениво бросал он в телефонную трубку. – Что, и Цыпа будет?»  
«Будет, куда он денется», – тянул в ответ проклятый Битлби, а Каваллоне и без того знал, что координатор Североамериканской его не любит. Знал – и улыбался в трубку: «Вот здорово, тогда я точно появлюсь! Только знаешь, я бы на твоем месте на него не ставил, я же его насквозь вижу, он предсказуемый и скучный как кофе-машина, наш Цыпа-Жавороночек».  
Каваллоне врал, и изображал снисходительность, и думал о сексе; в ушах нарастал звон, ощущения стали болезненно острыми, будто Хибари трахался с кем-то в центре сверхновой. Где-то далеко, в реальности, рушилось здание вокзала; где-то далеко Хибари упал на колени, держась за землю, его трясла дрожь, он сунул руку под рубашку, другой дернул молнию брюк, сжал член, нанизанный на чужие эмоции.  
«Ты и в прошлый раз так говорил, – буркнул Битлби. – А потом слился».  
«Мне просто не повезло, а Хибари молодец, он правда молодец, он хорошо держится».  
Он хорошо держится, врал Каваллоне, человек с пустотой вместо лица; Хибари знал о нем все – теперь действительно все. Он кончил в несколько коротких движений, а потом вытащил руку из брюк, растерянно и брезгливо.

***   
В пригородной электричке ему пришло сообщение с незнакомого номера.  
«Давай договоримся, – писал Каваллоне. – Ты перестанешь за мной бегать, а я не буду предпринимать никаких мер по этому поводу».  
«Сдохни», – ответил ему Хибари.   
Нужно сменить номер, – подумал он. Поезд ехал вдоль берега моря, беспокойного, искрящегося под оранжевым закатным небом, отблески солнца на волнах были похожи на обрывки золотой фольги. За окном проносились деревья и – изредка – разноцветные невысокие дома; хорошо, должно быть, жить в таком. Окружить его защитой, а лучше – скрыть от чужих глаз с помощью артефакта Тумана, у Хибари как раз был подходящий.  
Он закрыл глаза и попытался уснуть, но сон не шел; под веками пульсировало красное ровное свечение, бесформенные фигуры и пятна перетекали друг в друга, перемешивались в стробоскопической головоломке, пока наконец не остановились: это был он, человек с пустотой вместо лица и радужной змеиной кожей татуировки.  
Хибари тряхнул головой, посмотрел в окно – в темноте тянулась неровная лента садов, а впереди, на выступающем мысе, переливалась огнями Вентимилья.

Он снял номер в маленькой опрятной гостинице с видом на ратушу, поднялся по лестнице на второй этаж, то и дело поглядывая на часы, открыл дверь – и тут время встало. Хибари подошел к окну, распахнул его – случайный прохожий застыл, неудобно подняв ногу; вода в фонтане с большими губастыми рыбами остекленела; крахмально топорщилась надутая ветром вывеска. Город застыл в хрустальном, хрупком безвременье, как застывал каждую ночь с часу до двух, подчиняясь силе артефакта Лунный Камень. Каждую ночь на старинных часах ратуши длинная стрелка целый час стояла на месте, а короткая, выждав, рывком перескакивала на одно деление вперед. Хибари посмотрел на башню, залитую мягким призрачным светом, перевел взгляд на свое отражение в оконном стекле – и увидел то же свечение. Коротко пискнул телефон, пришло сообщение.  
«Такой самоуверенный», – прочитал Хибари. Корпус телефона хрустнул; спокойнее. По спине пробежали мурашки, внутри шевелилось, оживая, напряжение, жаркое и тяжелое; мустанг, солнце, Пламя, «семья Каваллоне», он трогал их взглядом, усиливая нажим губами, голова стала пустой и легкой.   
Он не хотел этого.  
Что-то глубинное, дикое выжигало его изнутри, он прошел к окну, потом вернулся в двери, потом направился в ванную; капля воды сорвалась с раструба душа – весь город застыл, движение существовало лишь в небольшом радиусе вокруг Хибари.  
Он упал на кровать, накрыл глаза ладонью, ему хотелось вскочить и метаться по номеру; свет, надо выключить свет и попробовать уснуть, а завтра он добудет артефакт, и потом – Хибари не знал, что потом.

Спустя сорок минут время снова пошло. Спустя четыре часа наступило утро: холодный душ, горячий сладкий кофе, колкие песчинки в глазах; солнце полировало светом серые плиты площади, голуби ходили вальяжно, не боясь людей. Ратуша совсем не охранялась, даже дверь в нее не была заперта, Хибари вошел внутрь и оказался в прохладном темном месте, перед старой каменной лестницей. Окна тут были узкими, арочными, сквозь щели в ставнях падали тонкие пыльные полосы света. На самом верху Хибари остановился, упершись во что-то невидимое и плотное, не дававшее подойти к дверце: Лунный Камень защищал себя. Слухи не обманывали – подобраться к нему можно было только в час безвременья.  
Хибари спустился по лестнице, вышел из ратуши – и прищурился от яркого солнечного света. На площади, на лавочке у фонтана, сидели две пожилые дамы с надутыми важными мопсами, а перед башней, почти у самой двери, стоял человек с камерой. Он обернулся, скользнув мимолетным взглядом по Хибари, и вдруг застыл, будто его неожиданно ударили по голове. Потом улыбнулся, спросил как ни в чем не бывало:  
– Простите, синьор, вы были внутри, да?  
Хибари не успел ничего сказать; человек продолжил:  
– А правда, что в комнате с часами находится что-то... – он замялся и тут же выпалил: – Таинственное?  
– Неправда, – ответил Хибари, против воли и с каким-то странным удовольствием вовлекаясь в разговор. – Пыль и паутина, ничего таинственного. Разве что мыши.   
– Не может быть, – огорчился человек. Забытая камера повисла на ремне, обмотанном вокруг запястья, и теперь он размахивал ей, сам того, кажется, не замечая.  
– Вам остается пойти и проверить все самому, – ответил Хибари. Амплитуда размаха камеры, все увеличивающаяся, приковывала взгляд и раздражала.  
Человек нацепил темные очки, повернул голову к башне, потом снова посмотрел на Хибари:  
– Ночью схожу. Вдруг к тому времени что-то изменится.   
Говоря это, он размахнулся особенно резко, и крепление ремня не выдержало, камера полетела вперед; Хибари машинально поймал ее, протянул растяпе.  
– Вы спасли мою камеру! – восхищенно сказал человек. – Теперь я вам должен.   
Хибари смотрел, как вспыхивают золотые искры в карих глазах, а уголки губ – наверное, мягких – приподнимаются в улыбке.   
– Чашка кофе, и мы будем в расчете, – ответил он.  
– Или две?  
Этот человек определенно интересовался Хибари больше, чем ратушей, но какая разница – он был забавный, и привлекательный, и Хибари к нему тянуло, а самое главное – он не был проклятым Каваллоне с его самоуверенной доброжелательностью, с его серым пятном вместо лица, с его татуировками. Хибари посмотрел на шею в расстегнутом воротнике рубашки и улыбнулся:  
– Или две. Я Кея.

Две чашки кофе превратились в завтрак, потом в обед, а они все говорили, точнее, это Дино – так его звали – болтал без передышки: про НЛО, маяки Предтеч, паранормальные явления и прочие человеческие легенды об артефактах, рассказанные безумцами слепцам; короче говоря, Дино нес полную чушь, а Хибари слушал и чувствовал приятное, теплое возбуждение.  
Погода портилась; небо, с утра еще безоблачное, затянула хмарь, по которой катилась уже с горизонта свинцово-синяя гроза.  
Дино рассказывал про заколдованные древними кровавыми богами сокровища майя (никаких богов Хибари там не встретил, а Кровь Проклятых увел из-под его носа ублюдок Каваллоне) и выглядел таким увлеченным, таким красивым и таким уверенным в своей правоте, что Хибари спросил с беззлобной насмешкой:   
– Ты что, правда во все это веришь?  
Дино моргнул, запустил пятерню в без того растрепанные светлые волосы, а потом ответил:  
– Но ведь что-то в этой башне есть. Может, ты просто не заметил, а, Кея?  
– Ага, есть, – усмехнулся Хибари. – Механизм одного паршивого старика.  
– Какого старика? – Дино с любопытством уставился на него, и Хибари прикусил язык – Инноченте, гениальный ученый и механик, был легендой охотников, обычные люди о нем не знали. Он совсем потерял голову, и немудрено – Дино был как молодое игристое вино, легкое, освежающее, неожиданно сбивающее с ног.  
– Да так, часовщик один, – ответил Хибари. – Не паранормальный, обычный, жил лет сто назад.  
Я тебя хочу, подумал он, и эти слова звонко отдались во всем теле.  
Тучи все сгущались и чернели, в воздухе повисла тяжелая, безветренная духота. Дино сказал:  
– Пойдем отсюда.  
Хибари встал.  
– У тебя, конечно, нет зонта.  
– Нет, – согласился Дино.  
По узкой улице они начали спускаться к морю; небо громыхнуло – и ливень упал сразу, стеной, оглушающе громкий. Хибари посмотрел на Дино, а тот уже тянул его в проулок, укрытый от дождя козырьками крыш. Потом они целовались; холодные брызги покалывали шею, и Хибари чувствовал, как желание вскипает в крови, обугливая нервы, а Дино шептал, сдавленно, жарко, бессвязно – я тебя увидел и все, пропал, боялся, что ты уйдешь – не уйду, мотнул головой Хибари, а вокруг грохотало, лилось, сходило с ума, одежда промокла насквозь, камеру Дино где-то потерял, а когда Хибари ему об этом сказал, Дино ответил:  
– Ну и что, зато тебя нашел.  
Промокшая насквозь одежда не поддавалась, липла настойчиво и влажно, заставляя обрывать пуговицы и ломать застежки; капли воды превратились в холодные струи, внутри все плавилось, вызывая жадную, лихорадочную дрожь. Хибари кусал губу, сдерживая стон и учащенное дыхание, и не отводил взгляда от Дино; трогал мокрую жаркую кожу мокрыми пальцами – и не отводил взгляда; раздвигал ноги недвусмысленно бесстыдно, сидя на качающемся баке или ящике или что это было, – и не отводил взгляда.  
Будто стоит только моргнуть – и окажется, что Дино никогда не было.  
– Кея, – выдохнул Дино, – а почему мы не пошли в гостиницу?  
Хибари засмеялся, и вдруг что-то толкнулось внутрь, и сжалось снаружи, так, что смех растворился в крике, во вспышке света; он вообще не мог этим управлять, совсем, как животное в горящем доме, мог только двигаться быстрее, быстрее и быстрее.  
Затылок ударился не об бетон, а обо что-то мягкое, это была ладонь Дино. Пахло водой и холодом. Дождь все шумел, и Хибари казалось, что они здесь совсем одни; еще бы, какой дурак сунется на улицу в такую погоду. Снятая штанина свисала с колена и пыталась уплыть вслед за смятой сигаретной пачкой.  
– Пойдем в гостиницу, – сказал Хибари.  
– Пойдем, – ответил Дино. – Ты знаешь, я все время в разъездах, но... К черту эти разъезды.  
Теперь он выглядел серьезным, тени падали на лицо, заостряя черты, и Хибари вдруг представил, на что это может быть похоже – жить с кем-то, кто никогда не узнает о мире охотников, мире нелюдей, измененных Пламенем. А если и узнает – то никогда не сможет стать его частью.  
В горле встал колючий комок, Хибари молчал, улыбался, а Дино смотрел на него, и от беспомощного, изумленного выражения на его лице что-то больно тянуло в груди.  
– Что я сделал не так? – спросил Дино, скорее всего, сам у себя, и Хибари не стал отвечать.  
«Все или ничего». Он всегда придерживался этого принципа.

Дино снял номер в той же гостинице, и, если уж говорить о причинах, из его окна тоже прекрасно просматривалась ратуша. Хибари сел на кровати, взъерошил волосы, пытаясь стряхнуть теплую, сонную истому, посмотрел на часы: половина первого. Пора было уходить; уходить не хотелось.  
Дино перевернулся на бок, провел, едва касаясь, по спине, – это легкое движение отозвалось вспышкой желания, спазмом едкой, отравленной нежности, – и уронил руку. Зевнул.  
– Давай еще увидимся, – неловко сказал Хибари.  
Еще один раз, – подумал он.  
Может, два.  
– Заканчивай со своими делами и возвращайся.  
Хибари кивнул, начал одеваться; без двадцати пяти он вышел из номера, еще пять минут – чтобы зайти в свой номер и переодеться в сухую одежду. Он вышел на улицу и увидел, что время остановилось.  
Застыла вода в фонтане, замер автомобиль, и серый выхлоп дыма повис как комок паутины. Воздух наполнила стеклянная тишина, очищенная от звуков города. Только стучали, пощелкивали часы на башне.  
Дверь снова была не заперта – на этот раз она оказалась распахнута. Хибари шагнул вперед, ускоряя шаг; он совсем забыл про Каваллоне и сейчас, бегом поднимаясь по лестнице, ловил себя на странном желании развернуться, наплевать на эти бессмысленные гонки, вернуться к Дино. Он пытался вспомнить уязвленную злость и желание превосходства, но помнил только разворошенную постель, усталую, тянущую боль во всем теле – и осторожное прикосновение губ к виску.  
И осторожное: «Ты не передумал?»

На верхней площадке уже кто-то был. Каваллоне, – мелькнуло в голове равнодушно; Каваллоне обернулся.  
Каваллоне сказал:  
– Так ты и есть Хибари? Цыпа? – он рассмеялся, тут же оборвал смех. Сухо бросил: – Я же говорил, перестань за мной бегать.  
– Не за тобой, – ответил Хибари. Им овладела странная морозная ясность, в которой были и ненависть, и любовь, и обида – но все они потеряли насыщенность и оттенок, остались пунктами в списке.  
Каваллоне, видимо, тоже не знал, кто я, – подумал он и спросил:  
– Как ты спрятал татуировки?  
– Разве ты не знаешь, как прячут Пламя? – отозвался Каваллоне, Дино Каваллоне. – По-моему, прекрасно знаешь.  
Он улыбнулся знакомой уже нежной улыбкой, взгляд остался холодным.  
Хибари на ощупь достал оружейную коробочку, кольцо-ключ, стукнув, вошло в паз; Дино вдруг посмотрел на часы и изменился в лице. Растерянно спросил:  
– Кея, время не подскажешь?  
– Начало второго, – машинально ответил Хибари, потом глянул на часы – без трех секунд два – и кинулся к двери. Дино отодвинулся в сторону, и в этот момент из окна донесся рев мотора и следом – плеск фонтана. Время снова пошло.  
Чертов Каваллоне, не мог остаться в гостинице. Из-за него всегда одни проблемы. Взять хотя бы заколдованные сокровища майя, или Одинокий Маяк, или Алмазные Ножи – или испорченный дождем костюм. Или пропущенный звонок оповещения и полная потеря чувства времени. Впрочем, исход их столкновений всегда был непредсказуем.  
– Это мой Лунный Камень, – сообщил Дино.  
– Помечтай.  
Кажется, Дино решил последовать его совету, потому что взгляд у него поплыл, как у пьяного, а губы растянулись в нетерпеливой усмешке.  
– Я с тебя теперь глаз не спущу, – сказал он, шагая за спину. – Двадцать четыре на семь без выходных. Ты меня достал.  
Хибари посмотрел на тонфу, материализовавшуюся из коробочки и все еще висящую в руке. Кивнул:  
– Как хочешь. Только учти, я все время в разъездах.  
– Это было нечестно, – вздохнул Дино.

А потом затылка коснулось теплое дыхание.


End file.
